oliver has a girlfriend?
by falloutboylover28327
Summary: oliver has a girlfriend! is miley mad? rated T.im not good at summaries!8TH chapter up! please R&R! lot of stars!
1. Chapter 1

oliver has a girl friend?

i hope yall like!miley lily and oliver are 14.jake 15. amanda 14

"hey you guys!"oliver yelled.as he walked over to rico's with a girl!

"hey oli...oliver who is this?"miley said as he almost droped her drink.

"this is amanda.she is new here."he said

"oh hi im miley this is..lily"she said pointing to lily.she had another chocolate beard.

"oh hi!" amanda said.

"ok well we are going back to my house"oliver said

"ok bye"miley said mad.

"miley are you mad?" lily said

"NO i just droped my juice...of coruse im mad!"miley yelled

"Ok "lily said

Come on.. i have a plain..."miley said

a/n- sorry i made it so short! tell me what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2

the second chapter! thanks iheartdisney128 for reveiwing!

back at mileys house...

"Hey Jake!"miley said in to her phone

"Hey miley!" Jake said back.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" miley whispered

"SURE!" Jake yelled

"Great!"miley said as she hung up the phone

"Miles...do you like him or is this apart of your plan?" lily said

"Ummm...both!"miley said

Back at olivers house...

"So...Amanda,"oliver said he was nervous.Even somkin oken gets nervous!"How do you like your new school?"

"I like it...but i like YOU more.."she said as she leaned in and kissed him

"Wait,"he said as he put his hand in front of his mouth" Way to fast for somkin oken!"

"Ohhh..."Amanda said as she got up and left.

later at olivers house...

Oliver was laying on his bed._Man!Ireally scewed this up.What the hell!this girl wanted me and i pushed her away!Stupid asshole i ve ever_

_been!should i talk to miley? No, she'll just talk about girl crap.Man i miss the days when she was there for me.Well i have Amanda now.Well,that is if she still _

_likes me.should i call her.No i'l talk to her tommorow._He thought as he rolled and fell a sleep.

A/n --tell me what you think! tell me who should get who!


	3. Chapter 3

here is the third chap!thanks Luvs-Mitchel-Musso and iheartdisney128 and anyone else who reveiwed!

in school.. in the hallway...

"Amanda! Wait please!"oliver was yelling and running at the same time he finally got her to stop.

"Ollie..why dont you like me?' she said

"I do like you.."he said as he got close to her.then they where nose to nose.then miley came around the corner.her eyes widened.

"Whoa!Amanda your going to be late to class!" miley said pushing Amanda

"I have 5 minutes" she said

" Uhh..yeah but Mr.Pioawar gets mad if your late!" miley said

"OH! I better go then.See ya ollie!"she said as she ran to her class.

Oliver glared at miley.Miley was grinning.

"What the HELL was that about miles!I like her!.Why do you like to see me miserable!" he said

"I dont oliver! i care about you!YOUR my bud!" she said

"Yeah?Then why are you not actting like one?" he said and walked away.

"HEY MILEY!" some one said

She jurked around.It was jake ryan.

"oh hey jake."she said

"I was thinking after scholol we could...Miley are you ok?" he said

"What?Oh yeah im ok.How about i call you."she said as she kissed him on the cheek

"Ok" he said stunned.Miley walked to her next class.

All day miley could not focus.She keept thinking about oliver and what he said.She was also thinking about jake.She liked him but he didnt know her big secret

like oliver did._I think ill choose..._

A/N- cliffhanger! Mr.Pioawar is my American History teacher. ill updated **IF i get a least 5 reviews and you tell me who should go out with her? oliver or jake?**


	4. Chapter 4

forth chap!

"Miley come on!class is over!"said lily

"Uh?Oh!Sorry!"she said as she got up and walked with lily to their looker's.she put in her com.then she opened her locker put her books in her bookbag.When she saw lily was done they walked to Mileys house.They got in and sat on a chair.Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Miley said

"Hey!" jake ryan said

"Oh!Hey jake!Listen,how about you and i go out tommorow.Lily is over and i have a ton of homework."she said

"Yeah, i have alot,too.Ok..tommorow then!"he said

"Ok bye!" they both said and hung up.Lily was looking at miley

"What?" miley said

"Oh nothing...you like jake!" she yelled

"Yeah ok i do! Iwant to ask him out...but im jelous of Amanda because she has Oliver..."she said

"So who are you going to pick?" Lily said

"I dont know!" she said

A/N- sorry i made it short but im going on a rode trip to PA! MY rents just told me!I WAS GOING TO KEEP GOING BUT I HAVE TO PACK WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL TOMMOROW!


	5. Chapter 5

i dont own hannaha montana 5th chap

Miley sat in her room.lily had left._Man i miss jake but i also miss oliver. i dont know who to choose! _just then her phone rang she picked it up and said

"krusty crab, spongebob speaking"

"Miley?"

"JAKE!Hi! waz up!"she said

"Yeah,listen can i call you back?" she said

"ill just see you at school spongebob."he said

"Haha! funny!" she said as they hung up.She rolled around and fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORING AT SCHOOL...

"Hey Amanda!"Oliver said as he kissed her

Hey!" she said

At lily and mileys lockers

"Miley! look at oliver! He is kissing Amanda!" lily yelled

"Its ok i like jake!" she said _oliver!_

A/N-Sorry so short. yesturday we went to pa to see a movie.the moive was not playing!


	6. PARTY WITH PETE!

i dont own hannaha montana

Miley got home from school.It was friday and that meant hannaha montana all weekend!_This bites!I wish i could just be a regular kid,but no!_

_i have to go to parties,sing,sigh autograhs ,meet clebs...ok maybe its not that bad!_Just then her Hannaha phone rang.She picked it up and looked at the screen.

_Its an unkown phone number!_

"Hello?" she said

"HEY!"Said the vocie.

"Who in the HELL is this!" she said

"Its Pete Wentz,from Fall out boy."he said

"OH!Hi !" She said

" I was wondering if you and some friends would like to come to this party we are throwing for Joe's birthday." he said

"Sure! I'll bring my three friends!" she said

" Cool , its tommrow. aT 5:30 PM" he said

"Ok. bye!" she said. they hung up.Miley called Oliver.He was going.She called Lily, she was totally going.That was only 2 people. She said to Pete she was going to invite

3 people...Amanda. She picked up he phone and dialed the number.It rang.

"Hello?" amanda anwsered.

"Hey Amanda!" she said

"Hey miley!waz up?" she said

"Listen, im going to a party tommrow,and i waz woundering if you'd like to go?" She said

"ok.." amanda said.

"Call oliver tell him i told you to tell you about my secret."she said as she hung up.

5 minutes later her phone rang...

"Hello Amanda!" she said

"YOUR HANNAHA MONTANA!" SHE yelled

"Yep. The party is for Joe from fall out boy!" she said

"COOL! I LOVE fall out boy!" she said

" It starts at 5:30.Be ready by 5:05. I'll pick you up" she said

"Ok! bye!" Amanda said as they hung up

A/N---so you like? THIS is my fave chap so far! do you know why? **_if you do tell me and THE FIRST PERSON TO tell me will be in the story! read and reveiw!_**


	7. Kissing Pete? I wish!

chapter 7! alexa youll be in the story! the party takes place in a club in CA!

THE NEXT DAY AT 5:35

"hey pete!" miley said walking over to him

"Hey!waz up! " he said

"This is Mitchel,Lola and Amber!" she said as she pointed to each one

"Nice to meet you guys." he said shaking their hands

Later...

they all minglied. Amanda and oliver where flirting! They talked and oiver kissed her! Miley saw. She didnt want to say anything.Amanda went to the girls restroom. She

whiped up her phone.

"Alexa! Guess how kissed me!" she said

"Pete Wentz!" she guessed

" I wish," she yelled "No! Oliver!" Amanda said

" I so knew he was going to kiss you!" Alexa said

"Haha! ok well i got to go!" she said as they said bye.

A/N --- Sorry its so short! i ll keep going with the party. special gust - Alexa! i ve been busy w/ school and my friends! ill keep going tommorow!


	8. BOYZ WILL BE boyz!

i want it to be the day after the par-ty!here is the chap "Boyz will be boyz." its lyrics in a panic at the disco song! the song is called "time to dance"

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM----------------------

Oliver...

was in his room.It was saturday.He was thinking about Amanda, and Miley..._I have to settle this NOW!_ He picked up his cell.He called Amanda and Miley.

About ten minutes later the door bell rang. He ran down the stairs. He unlocked the door, and opened it.Miely and Amanda where standing there. He let them in. They sat down on his coutch.

" Listen you two.I like you both...alot. I want youm guys to answer some quetions that are about me." he said

"Ready? Ok.What is my favorite song." he said

"Time to dance by panic! at the disco!" Amanda said

"Yep," he said "Ok. What is my favorite book." he said

"you dont read!" they both said.

"Oh yeah! Thats right i dont," he said " OK..."

"Oliver! No offence but this is stupid!" miley yelled

"Just pick one if us!" Amanda said.

"Ok.. i pick Amanda!" he said. She ran over to him and kissed him.

"Im going to call jake" she said as she opened the door and went home.

It took her a while to get home.She went in her room and called jake.

Ring...

Ring...

"Hello?" jake said.

"Hey! do you want to hang out?" she said

"Sorry, im at the set. I'll call you tommorow.Bye!" he said

"Bye" she whispered. she hung up. She called lily.

"Hey! lets go to the mall.im really mad." she said

"Why are you mad?" lily said

Mily told her every thing that had happen. Oliver.How she lost him to Amadana. How jake is ignoring her.

"That horrorable! Boyz will be boys,ill met you there!" lily said as they hung up the phone.

A/N--- the chap be in a song...it...youll see! i love that song "time to dance"! i listen to the cd EVERY DAY! ok bye! oh my B-DAY IS ON SATURDAY!


	9. last lazy chapter

the last chap.

sorry no song!

Mily herd some one come up behind her in the mall. They tapped her on her solder. She turned around. It was jake! he kissed her.!

Oliver and Amandaa where together. Jake and mliy where togerther.

The End!

A/n - soory i feel real lazy. plus i really never like this story. im going to make a new one. its going to be way better! i promise!


End file.
